


Paying Mr. Fischoeder

by redbuckethats



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbuckethats/pseuds/redbuckethats
Summary: The Belchers don’t have enough money to pay the rent until Mr. Fischoeder has a brilliant idea that involves Bob and Linda giving the kids to Mr. Fischoeder for a day to do whatever he wants with them that allows them to keep their money.
Relationships: Bob Belcher & Linda Belcher, Bob Belcher/Linda Belcher, Gene Belcher/Calvin Fischoeder, Louise Belcher/Calvin Fischoeder, Tina Belcher/Calvin Fischoeder
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Paying Mr. Fischoeder

**Author's Note:**

> the kids are the same age as they are in the show btw

The Belcher family sat at the kitchen table enjoying their Saturday breakfast- Well at least the kids were, Bob and Linda were busy worrying about the rent that was due later that day. 

“How will we pay rent, Lin, we don’t have enough money” said bob, sitting at the kitchen table drinking his coffee “Mr. Fischoeder will be here any minute and we don’t have money for him.”

“Oh Bobby, calm down. I’m sure we can work this out.” Linda said. “Who knows maybe he’ll be nice enough to extend the due date of our rent” 

“Mr. Fischoeder is not a nice man, Lin, why would he do that for us.” Bob replied. 

“Hey what if we guilt trip him. Ya know, make him feel bad about making us even more poor. “ Louise interrupted them. 

“Yeah dad, we’re very good at guilt tripping. Remember that time when you wouldn’t buy us that game so we made you feel bad until you finally gave in?” Tina said. 

Bob was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Bob’s eyes went wide. That had to be Mr. Fischoeder. They were in deep shit now. 

“Maybe if we all stay here and be quiet, he’ll go away.” Whispered Gene. They all stayed for a moment until the doorbell rang a second time. 

“We have to answer it.” Bob sighed and got up and made his way to the door. There stood the tall and scary Mr. Fischoeder. 

“Hello, Bob. I was starting to think you were gonna try and hide from me” Mr. Fischoeder chuckled.

“H-hi Mr. Fischoeder, we just-“ bob started but was interrupted by the older man. 

“Do you mind if i come in to chat about your rent?” Fischoeder asked. He didn’t wait for an answer. He just started walking up the stairs to the next floor. When he got to the kitchen Linda greeted him. 

“Oh hi Mr. Fischoeder. How are you doing? Can i get you something to drink?” Linda asked trying to start conversation. 

“Hello. I’m doing fine thanks, i’d like a coffee please.” he replied and sat down at the table. “Hello” he said to the kids. 

“Why Hello sir” Gene said to him. The other two just smiled and nodded at him. 

Bob came in and sat down across from Mr. Fischoeder. 

“Mr. Fischoeder i don’t think we have enough money to pay you rent.” Bob cut right to the chase. Mr. Fischoeder looked at Bob and nodded. 

Mr. Fischoeder ignored him “This is a- uh- nice place you have here, Bob.” 

“Th-thanks?” Bob said looking confused. “Mr. Fischoeder back to the rent though- we don’t have enough money-

“Here’s your coffee, be careful it’s hot” Linda interrupted Bob to hand the other man his coffee, to which the other man nodded and took the coffee from her. 

“Now now, Bob. I’m sure we can work something out” Mr. Fischoeder said. 

“What do you mean?” Linda asked. 

“Well we can think of something you guys can do for me” He answered. 

“Like what?” Bob asked. 

“Let me think.” he looked around the house and landed his eyes on the three kids. A brilliant idea popped into his head. 

“Kids, please leave” he said to them. The kids looked at each other confused but got up and left the room. 

“They’re telling secrets in there” he heard Gene say. 

“Uh why did you send our kids out. “ Bob asked him. 

“Well, Bob. I don’t know if you’ll like this but hear me out. I’ll give you two options here. One, you either fish out whatever money you have left, which will probably leave you more poor than ever. Or-“ the two listened carefully “you let me do whatever i please to your three kids.” 

Bob and Linda looked taken aback but Mr. Fischoeder didn’t care, he took another sip of his coffee. It was quiet until Bob finally spoke up. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding” Bob said. 

“Well Bob, i’m not kidding” Mr. Fischoeder said. 

“You want me to give you my kids in exchange for not paying rent.” Bob was angry. There was no way he was gonna let this crazy man do that to his kids. 

“It’s only for one day” Mr. Fischoeder added. 

“Linda, can we talk in private.” Bob said. 

The two went to their room. 

“Lin, i don’t wanna do this.” Bob said. He sounded angry. 

“I know, Bobby, i don’t either but i mean what else are we gonna do?” Linda said. 

“Are you kidding me right now, Linda” he said. 

“Bobby, it’s not like we can just take money out and pay him right now. We have a restaurant and kids. If we pay him we won’t have enough money to buy food, pay our other bills, you know stuff like that.” she said. “and i know selling our kids like that isn’t the best idea but i don’t think Mr. Fischoeder will give us any other options. Trust me i feel as bad as you but this is really our only option.” she said to him. 

Bob was pacing around the room. He was stressed out now. If they did give them to him for a day, which they probably would have to do, how would they break the news to the kids? How would he know they were safe? Besides they should have a say in this too. 

Bob looked back at Linda and she just smiled “Come on, Bob. Let’s go” she said. Together they walked out of the room and into the kitchen again where Mr. Fischoeder was finishing the last of his coffee. 

“Have you two made your decision yet?”

“Uh- yes. We just- we have to tell the kids and they have to be okay with this.” Bob said. He was a little bit calmer now. 

He called the kids into the kitchen again. 

“Hello again, family” Tina said “Why did you kick us out of the room?”

“Uh, Tina- kids we have to tell you something.” Linda said to them. “So we were talking to Mr. Fischoeder and you guys know that we don’t have enough money to pay the rent so we were thinking-“ Linda stopped and looked at Bob. 

Bob didn’t know what to say though. The kids just looked. They knew there was something going on. 

“Well what is it” Louise broke the silence. 

Mr. Fischoeder finally spoke up and answered for them. 

“How would you kids like to come and spend the day with me?” 

The three kids cheered. 

“YEAH” Gene said. “We get to spend the day with the rich man!” 

“Hey don’t you have guns? Maybe you could teach me how to use one.” Louise said. 

“Wait. That’s all we have to do? Just go to Mr. Fischoeder’s houses and hang out with him?” Tina said. The three adults looked at each other but decided to ignore Tina. 

“Well kids, um i guess your going with Mr. Fischoeder to his house.” Bob said. 

“Bob, Linda, i won’t hurt them. They’ll be fine” The older man said. 

“Why would you think he’d hurt us?” Gene asked. 

“Maybe it’s because he looks like a villain”  Louise said. 

Tina had a feeling there was a catch to this though. But she didn’t know what it was. Maybe they had to do labour on his yard. Like trim his animal shaped bushes or serve him or something like that. 

They said goodbye to their parents and hopped onto Mr. Fischoeder’s golf cart and made their way to his house.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys enjoyed this chapter. the next chapter will have smut.


End file.
